Pokemon: Dimensional Adventures
by NoobKillerPat2011
Summary: this is about myself getting transported to the pokemon world and i meet with three pokemon/pokemorph now i must stop an evil force from wreaking anymore havic on this huge island(i know this is a terrible summary but im still working on it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my name is Patrick and I'm starting my story today **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and it is owned by Game Freak©, I only own my O.C Character (which is myself). **

**PS: Also I am new to this so please tell me on what I need to work on. Thanks enjoy the reading**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a quiet night as usual in the Pokémon world, and a starting of a new day but something is about to happen this early morning…

"Hurry up you two, we need to hurry before they notice us gone"

"Yes sis…" one of them said "but where do we go once we escape?" said the other Pokémon

"I don't know but looks like we escaped out of there". They came out of to see that they are in an open area surrounded by forest. "Ah yes, freedom! 'Asura, Kitsura you hear me?"

"Yes Lea, we can hear you."

Suddenly a flash of light, then a beam came straight down in the northern forest near them.

"Looks like where going that way!" lea demanded pointing to the direction of the. "Ready Asura, ready Kitsura?"

Both Asura and Kitsura nod their heads for a yes

"Then let's go."

Meanwhile, in the facilities main office…

"Ok so let me get this straight. You woke up to check on Subjects 118, 119 and 120…"

"C-c-correct." said a nervous wreck scientist.

When you go there, you saw two girls that look like pokemon in the huge cage that had Subjects 118, 119, and 120…."

"y-y-yes sir" the scientist said nervously.

"And then you blacked out all of a sudden as if you were knocked out with a crowbar?"

"Th - th –that is c - c - correct sir."

"Well then there's only one thing that's missing " he then snaps his fingers and one of the guards by the door comes to him. The officer then nods his head turns around to get something.

"What's that sir"? The scientist asked.

"your funeral". The guard then pulls out a Silent m17 out of his suit.

"No Sir don't do…"the officer then shot him between the eyes.

"I told him once before not to get fooled by them especially that Zorua."

"So what do we do now?" asked the guard

"…We let them go." said the officer

"Sir"?

"Besides... no one would want them anyway, they would say that they're freaks, and maybe try to kill them".

He then gets out of his seat and goes to get a cup of coffee.

"But sir, what did we do to them?" said the guard

"That is classified information, so don't worry about it anyway…"

_I wonder how they will interact with other Pokémon and people as well, this is going to be interesting, because I know what those three can really do._

30 minutes later

"We're almost there girls" says Lea

"Let just hope that light didn't bring anything dangerous." Said Kitsura

"Were finally here" said Lea

"Finally"! screamed Asura "Im tired, Fucking hungry and I think I step in some rotten crap!"

"Really Asura!" scream Kitsura. "you think you're the only one!' We're all Fucking like that!"

"Quiet you two" Lea whispered, "I hear something…"

They listen for the noise and all of a sudden they hear some weird footstep breaking through the leaves, getting closer and closer.

"Someone's coming" said Asura

"More like "Something"

"be ready for anything"

All of a sudden a small group of Pokémon came jumping out of the bushes.

"Well that wasn't so bad,' it could have been worst" said Kitsura

"Well, let see what they were running from" replied Lea as they move some branches out of the way they spotted a young man unconscious wearing a cloak around him on the ground. He's also wearing of what seems to be a large black backpack with a red checkmark showing through the cloak.

"Oh my Arceus, is he ok?" said Asura

Probably, we better move him somewhere. Replied lea

"But to where"? Asked kitsura

"How about that cave over there?" replied Asura points to a large cave opening near their position  
"but we don't know who… wait what's that"? Suddenly Asura noticed something from a foot away from him. She then walks closer and notice that its some sort of card.

Asura picks up the card, it has his name and picture of him.

"Hey girls look what I found"! yelled Asura

Show it to us later, Now come and help us. Said Lea and Kitsura

She noticed that they were in their pokemorph forms.

"Fine" she then transforms into her pokemorph form as well.

Let's get this over with" Said Asura.

So how was it please leave a review and please **no flamers. Now if you excuse me I going to go to sl...**

**(ZZzZZzzzZZ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm glad that I'm starting to get some people that enjoy the first chapter.  
I bet you wonder why I have not been updating my story, well it's because I keep forgetting that I have one. Now I'm going to try my best at this and try to remember to keep this going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, it is own by Game Freak and Nintendo. The only things I own are My Characters or OCs**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

What's going on? why is everything dark?

"Hello there" said a shadowy figure.

Who are you, and what do you want?

You may call me… a friend. As for what I want, nothing, all I want to do is help you on your journey.

What journey?

(3rd Person PoV)

Suddenly He wakes up and finds that he is in a cave and a pile of berries. laying by him is his Nike Elite backpack. there was also a fire pit that was . He looks to see that no one is around.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?"

He then remembers that his virtual reality system somehow overloaded and he blacked out. Guess the root beer/Dr. pepper mix did something to it after all.

He then notice that his wallet is missing.

"God damn it,' he said "I work so hard earning all that money."

He exits the cave and notice that he is close to a forest with a river flowing through it. There's also a Hot Spring or some sort near the entrance of the cave that may hold probably a group of 5 or 7 people.

"Well I'm either dreaming, which I'm probably am, or I got sent to another dimension… whats that?"

At the corner of his eye he spots something. He turns around and finds a piece of paper from one of his drawings that was in his graph paper notebook. On the back is a note.

_**"Hello stranger**_

_**if you woke up just now and your name is Patrick, we found you unconscious on the ground and took you to this cave. We found your wallet, well… I did actually, but if you're wondering how we found out about your name that's the reason. if you want to jump into that Hot Spring we uncovered which Kitsura was digging thinking that you were dying or something. Anyway we'll be back at the cave looking with more wood when the moon is settling over the horizon. (He looks for the moon and see's that it will be in that position in about 15 minutes. he continues reading…) If you want you can leave to wherever you were going. We would sure love to know more about you.**_

_**From Lea, Asura, and Kitsura"**_

_**PS: We really need help and by the way You sure look handsome and sexy.**_  
_** : Lea**_

_**On the front of the page he notices more writing**_

Hey cutie, nice bulge you got there, mind if we could have some fun tonight if you stay with us?  
: Asura and Kitsura

He rereads the last sentence. "well, wonder if these girls are trying to make me get a boner and have sex with them or I'm still in a comma and I'm dreaming ." He looks down and he already has a hard-on." Well at least I'll be ready if they "come" . He chuckles a little bit. "Well I might as well stay to see my rescuers and I really need to see what I am up against." He turns to the Hot Spring "might as well jump in and relax.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Noobkillerpat : Well now that done(after a whole month of rewriting the whole chapter). Now if you excuse me I'm going to try to continue with this.**

**Lea: that what you told yourself last time, and what did you do? Played Xbox and look up hentai and watch anime online, as well as...**

**Noobkillerpat: Alright! That ENOUGH!**

**Kitsura: Calm down just ask for their help(she point toward the audience)**

**Noobkillerpat: fine, I need some help with the sex scene, so if anyone want to help send me a PM or write it in the review. And I need it to be a good one not just those "5 minutes later" crap. So please I need some of you guys help. **

**Thanks NKP(AKA Patrick)**


End file.
